Revenge
by Helxine
Summary: How Nakago came to be. R & R please.


Revenge By: Helxine  
  
* All the characters do not belong to me. *  
  
Ineluctable. That was the word to describe one of the raging emotions smothering the little boy's heart. Outcast.  
  
His blank, brilliant cobalt eyes that no longer shone with innocence looked at the emperor's greedy, dirty hands as it moved upwards his chest, the other stroked his organ.  
  
He no longer felt disgust; this had become a daily ritual, and this dirty touching that the boy had come to understand. Ineluctable. The word was bitter to his tongue. He did not and never will belong. He is the last of the Hin race, the gentle, simple race of people who were prosecuted merely because they worshipped Tenkou, a different god from whom the Kotou people worshipped.  
  
The only reason they spared him was because he was one of the seven. One of the damned warriors who served the dragon god Seiryuu. This foreign god he was supposed to serve who had given him such immense power, which he could barely control. The emperor was commanding him to kiss his body now. The boy like a tuned up unemotional robot began this grotesque task now, beginning from the emperor's neck, chest, stomach, groin, balls, lips...it did not mattered anymore since he had lost both his dignity and pride.  
  
Mother...how she must hate him. The memory was burned into his mind with searing clarity; it burned once again with the black flames of guilt and raw pain.  
  
~*~  
  
Past  
  
'Aruyu wake up, wake up!' Matuta shook he son almost violently.  
  
Aruyu opened his eyes; he had wanted to go back to the black sleep of oblivion.  
  
Then the sounds of screaming, shouting and what seemed like fighting entered his ears.  
  
'Mother...' He gave her such a balefully innocent look. His worst fears were confirmed. War had broken out.  
  
'We have to go now Aruyu.' She grabbed his hand, forcing him up.  
  
He asked her about his friend, they must save her too.  
  
Matuta looked at her son's worried face and sighed, 'Okay I'll get her but stay here until I come back.' She said this firmly and ran to the house two blocks from their home.  
  
Aruyu watched her lithe figure slip passed the fighting soldiers and clashing swords in fear.  
  
But his mother should have ignored his plea and by now they would have been saved.  
  
Two soldiers had noticed her and had gotten hold of the screaming kicking figure of his mother.  
  
Aruyu watched in horror as they push her roughly on the ground and began ripping her clothes.  
  
Besides fear, helplessness and anger began filling his eyes.  
  
Suddenly hot, white pain burned into his forehead; dimly he heard the sound of a loud explosion. Then he did not see the blue light accompanying the explosion or the fact that he had killed the two soldiers who had dared lay their dirty hands on his mother and the fact that he had...his killed his mother along with the.  
  
~*~  
  
Now  
  
His mind returned from the bitter memories of his past. There was a metallic bitterness in his mouth now. Bitterness made from the ashes of few people that mattered in his life.  
  
His gaze wanders to the pile of ashes on the ground a few meters from him. The ashes that used to be the smiling girl that was his only friend from a time and place long ago that only existed in his dreams now. She was like the nameless others now, buried in the earth, untouched and forgotten.  
  
He picked up the fallen sword of one of the soldiers. The blade reflected a bright, blue character on his forehead.  
  
'Shin' or heart, ironic the boy thought sarcastically, his heart was a heart of stone.  
  
He could not save his mother, his friend, and his race...his heart.  
  
Everything he knew was gone. There was that metallic bitterness in his tongue again.  
  
There was nothing for him now, only...  
  
Eyes that used to be carved out of hollowness and nothingness was filled with something now as he neared the frightened emperor of Kotou. The greedy emperor with the dirty hands. One day the emperor might just find himself facing the burning furnace of hell.  
  
'Your highness, I believe you wanted to see this,' he pointed to his glowing forehead,' in exchange for a friend.'  
  
The emperor nodded carefully, he was frightened of the boy now, he didn't know such power existed in a boy with golden hair and blue eyes and came from such a gentle race.  
  
Ineluctable yes. The boy inside of the heart of stone thought sadly.  
  
'Your highness, with all my heart I will serve Kotou and gather the seven warriors in time for the maiden,' he gave the emperor such a smile that chilled the emperor to the bones,' you may call me Nakago.'  
  
The metallic bitterness in his mouth was gone now. There was only lost dreams and illusions to throw out the walls of his heart.  
  
Seiryuu.  
  
The foreign god he was supposed to serve that gave him such immense power that he could not control. Well that could change. He would control his power to perfection and then the world would know fury it has never known before. The world would know such beautiful fury.  
  
There was nothing left for him now...nothing but sweet revenge 


End file.
